


Tuvok in the brig

by Katherine



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-17
Updated: 1997-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuvok surfaced from deep meditation. Looking around, he saw that he was in Voyager's brig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuvok in the brig

Tuvok surfaced from deep meditation. Looking around, he saw that he was in _Voyager_'s brig, and noticed a number of white-marked brown pottery shards: the shattered remains of his meditation lamp. He did not remember breaking it, but that was expected considering that he must have spent the last few days either raging or in deep meditation. No doubt he had been mostly in the latter state—he would not still be alive if it had been otherwise.

The sound of booted feet on metal jerked Tuvok to full awareness. He looked through the forcefield and saw his captain. Years of serving under her enabled the Vulcan to recognise her body language—and he could see that something was seriously wrong. Something must have happened while he had been unavailable.

And it was repulsive but all too possible that _he_ had done something which caused his being put into the brig. Seeing how uncomfortable Janeway was, for one illogical, crazed moment he thought...but _that _ was impossible. Unthinkable. He pushed away the other possiblities that surfaced. Drawing on his still-ragged control, he stood up, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Captain," he acknowledged.

She nodded stiffly. "Tuvok." And then added, without further preliminary, "I take it you don't remember."

Tuvok forced down a surge of apprehension. _Concern about what cannot be changed is self-defeating and illogical,_ he reminded himself. But he had to know.

"I do not. What...happened?"

Captain Janeway took a deep breath. "You killed Commander Chakotay."


End file.
